


Duck the Moth Person

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Antennae Kink, Duck gets a moth person disguise, M/M, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Trans Duck Newton, Wing Kink, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: It was a lazy Friday morning. Duck had the day off, and Indrid was pleased to spend the extra time with him. They were lounging in bed, not quite ready to get up yet, just peacefully cuddling until one of them was awake enough to make breakfast.“Hey, Drid,” Duck said. “You ever fucked a moth person?” He was honestly curious. Indrid almost never talked about previous partners.Indrid giggled. “Um, why do you ask?”“Jus’ curious. Seems funny if y’only ever fuck other species.”“Well, the answer is no. I haven’t fucked another moth person.” Indrid hid his face self-consciously in Duck’s neck.“Would you want to?” Duck asked, interested.





	Duck the Moth Person

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> The reason Indrid asks Duck if he wants a dick is because he's transgender. His human form is afab. But his moth form is amab because shapeshifting is cool like that.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a lazy Friday morning. Duck had the day off, and Indrid was pleased to spend the extra time with him. They were lounging in bed, not quite ready to get up yet, just peacefully cuddling until one of them was awake enough to make breakfast. 

“Hey, Drid,” Duck said. “You ever fucked a moth person?” He was honestly curious. Indrid almost never talked about previous partners.

Indrid giggled. “Um, why do you ask?” 

“Jus’ curious. Seems funny if y’only ever fuck other species.” 

“Well, the answer is no. I haven’t fucked another moth person.” Indrid hid his face self-consciously in Duck’s neck. 

“Would you want to?” Duck asked, interested. 

Indrid pulled back, incredulous. “Duck, the only person I’m interested in fucking is you.” 

Duck chuckled, rubbing Indrid’s shoulder. “I know, sugar. But you can make disguises.” 

Indrid’s eyes lit up. “Oh,” he breathed. “A bunch of futures just changed, hold on.”

Duck smiled at him. “‘M honestly jus’ wonderin’ what a bunch of the stuff I do to you actually feels like. Like playin’ with your antennae and such.” 

Indrid purred at the memory of that feeling. “Oh, you’ll enjoy it, trust me.” Then he said, “Help me make the disguise, would you? I just need to know what kind of moth you would want to be.” 

“I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far,” Duck mused, and Indrid smiled. “Uh, maybe some sorta brown moth? I like the understated look.” 

Indrid hummed. “Do you want wing patterns?” Duck shrugged. “Maybe a subtle one, then. What about a dick?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Duck said, grinning. “I didn’t even consider that.” 

Indrid smiled. He felt his face heat up with a blush as he said, “I was saving this to give to you on our anniversary, but it would be such a good charm, I can’t resist.” He sat up and scooted out of bed, walking to the dresser and digging around for a moment. He returned to the bed holding a box. 

Duck opened it and gasped. “Aw, darlin’,” he cooed, grinning. It was a necklace with several of Indrid’s feathers dangling from it. 

“Moth people often wear their mate’s feathers,” Indrid explained. “It seems fitting that it would be your disguise charm to become a moth person.” 

“Yeah,” Duck said, leaning in to give Indrid a lingering kiss. “Thank you.” 

Indrid blushed. “No problem,” he mumbled. “Let me get to work on the disguise.” 

*

Flashes of light danced around the room as Indrid focused his attention on the necklace, infusing it with the enchantment to make a disguise charm, envisioning the new moth form all the while. After a few minutes, it was ready.

“Duck,” Indrid called from the living room. The ranger poked his head out from his boat-building office. “Come test this for a minute.”

Duck walked into the room, eyes on the necklace. “I’m excited, but a little nervous,” he said. “Is it weird to be another species?”

Indrid giggled. “Yes. But I got used to it quickly.”

“Okay,” Duck breathed, putting on the necklace. Instantly, he was a couple of feet taller. “Woah!”

“Steady there,” Indrid said, putting his hand on Duck’s back. He found himself blushing. Duck was a _cute_ moth person. He was taller than a human, but short as far as male moth people go, just like his human form being short for a man. He was chubby and muscular, like his human form. And just like between Indrid’s two forms, Duck’s moth form had recognizable facial features from his human form.

Nervously, he lashed his tail. Then looked behind him, mildly alarmed by the feeling. “This is pretty fuckin’ overwhelming.” 

“Why don’t we go sit on the couch,” Indrid suggested. “Do you want me to be in my moth form?”

“That might be good,” Duck replied, sitting on the couch. Indrid pulled off his glasses and transformed into his moth form, then sat beside Duck. “Holy shit. I have four hands.” In his nervousness, his fur was fluffed out.

Indrid giggled. “Now imagine going from four hands to two. That was quite the transition.”

“Yeah,” Duck said distractedly, stroking the fur on his forearm. “I’m fuzzy. This is weird.” 

“You can take the necklace off if you want,” Indrid told him, “but you’ll get used to it faster if you spend time in this form.”

Duck extended a wing, looking at it from the side. “I think I’m calming down some,” he said. His fur was beginning to lay flat again. 

“May I hold your hand?” Indrid asked. At Duck’s nod, he took one of Duck’s four hands in one of his own. “What are you feeling?”

“There’s… smells,” Duck said hesitantly, his antennae standing up straight as he tasted the air.

“Oh,” Indrid said, “I think that’s my pheromones. They tend to linger.” 

Duck squinted and wiggled his nose. “They mean something.” 

“Yes, you’ll come to recognize them. The one you’re probably smelling is my mated pheromone. It just means I’m not single.” 

Duck leaned in closer to Indrid, swivelling his antennae hesitantly. “I… think you’re right? I have no fuckin’ idea.” 

Indrid giggled again. “You make a pretty cute moth person.” 

“Thanks,” Duck said with a smile. Then he gestured to his mandibles on either cheek. “Wow, you have to deal with these all the time?”

“Yep,” Indrid confirmed. “What else do you notice is different?” 

“Four fingers on each hand instead of five,” Duck said, holding a hand in front of his face and wiggling the fingers. “I mean, I knew it jus’ from bein’ around you. But seriously, what the fuck.” 

“Can you move everything okay?” Indrid asked. “I want to be sure the disguise is finished.” 

One after the other, Duck wiggled his fingers and toes, stretched his limbs, swished his tail, spread his mandibles, and extended his wings. “I think I’m all in workin’ order,” he said, relaxing into the couch. Indrid noticed that his wings naturally folded the correct way for comfortable sitting. Duck must have some moth instincts that came along with the disguise.

“And is it comfortable?” Indrid asked. He wrapped a wing around Duck and pulled him to his side affectionately.

Duck surprised himself with a purr, then laughed. “Uh, yeah. ‘M just still gettin’ used to it, is all.”

“You want to look in a mirror?” Indrid asked, standing up. Duck followed him to his bedroom, where he had a full length mirror. 

“Woah,” Duck breathed, touching his cheek. He let out a happy trill. “Damn, Indrid, this is- this is so fuckin’ cool, darlin’.” Turning, he extended a wing to look at the subtle brown pattern. 

Watching this, Indrid felt like his heart was full. Duck was so cute, full of wonder and curiosity about his new form. “I’m glad you like it,” he said.

Then Duck paused, antennae moving from a calm position to an upright one. “This room smells different.”

“That’s some lingering mating hormones from last night,” Indrid explained. “When I fucked you in moth form.” 

“Huh,” Duck said, turning toward Indrid. “That’s kinda cool.” 

“You probably also smell both of our scents everywhere in this apartment,” Indrid said. “Soon you’ll be able to distinguish between a scent and a pheromone.” 

Duck swished his tail in thought. “You’re taller than me.” 

“I’m taller than you in my human form, too,” Indrid pointed out. “I tried to translate your form to a moth person as best I could.” 

Duck hummed and stepped closer, taking all four of Indrid’s hands in his own. “I love you,” he said happily. He leaned in for a clumsy kiss. “Damned mandibles.” 

Indrid laughed quietly. “I love you, too.” 

“I think ‘m gonna be a human again,” Duck said, reaching behind him to unclasp the necklace. In an instant, he was in his original form again. “Whew.” 

Indrid put back on his glasses. “Was that alright?” 

“Yeah, that was cool,” Duck said. “I wanna try it again soon. But maybe not right now.” 

“Understandable,” Indrid said. He took Duck’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Duck smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

*

That evening, Duck and Indrid were talking over dinner. “Hey, Drid,” Duck began. “I gotta admit, I don’t know a ton about moth person culture.” 

“I could hardly expect you to,” Indrid said with a smile. “What do you want to know?” 

“How’s moth person dating work? Like, is it the same as humans?” 

Indrid hummed in thought. “It’s more like… well, there’s some pretty big regional differences. Where I’m from, courtship is mostly based on gifts and spending time with one another, much like humans. Of course, partners do things differently, like mutual grooming and such.” 

“Mutual grooming?” Duck asked, interested. 

“There’s a lot of symbolism in moth person culture,” Indrid said. “Certain patterns of braids have meaning. We braid each other’s manes and often weave in flowers and the partner’s spare feathers.” 

“That’s pretty cute,” Duck mused. 

Indrid grinned. “We also groom each other’s wings, but that’s more sexual in nature.” 

“Really? Huh.” There was silence as Duck stood up, taking their plates to the sink. “I know how to do some braids. Jane made me do all kinds of stuff to her hair growin’ up.” 

Indrid chirped happily. He stood up and pulled off his glasses. “You don’t have to wear your disguise, but I’d love for you to braid my mane,” he said, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. 

When Duck was done cleaning up in the kitchen, he retrieved his disguise charm necklace from the bedroom along with a small container of hair ties. He clasped it around his neck, immediately becoming a much larger moth person. “I dunno if I’m ever gonna get used to that transition.” 

“It’ll always be a little weird, but I’m used to it at this point,” Indrid said. He patted the space next to him on the couch. “Let me braid your mane first. I can show you some braid meanings.” 

Duck settled on the sofa next to Indrid, tucking his wings to his back neatly. “Okay, go ahead.” When Indrid leaned in close and started running his fingers through Duck’s mane, he began purring.

“I didn’t realize how cute it would be when you purred,” Indrid said with a smile. Duck’s purrs became higher pitched with shyness. “Aww.” 

“Not my fault,” Duck grumbled good-naturedly. “I like this. It feels nice.” 

“I know, darling,” Indrid replied. He started a french braid of a small section on Duck’s right side. “This kind of braid is called a trylar. It… hmm, this is hard to explain. It shows a form of respectful friendship, I suppose. Like, you matter to me, and I admire you platonically.” 

“That’s sweet,” Duck said with a smile. 

“Usually we tie off braids with ribbons or grass, but a hair tie will do.” After tying off the trylar, he quickly made a matching one on Duck’s other side. “Usually, the mane styling is symmetrical. That’s what was in fashion when I lived in Sylvain, at least.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Duck said with a shrug. “You know how to do a fishtail braid? That was always my favorite.” 

Indrid paused for a second, thinking. “I think I know what you’re talking about. But we call it sulvyr.” 

“Sulvyr,” Duck repeated. The word felt strange in his mouth. It didn’t sound like any language he knew on Earth. “What’s it mean?” 

“Well, since it’s a more complicated braid, it’s really just used to show grooming skills. It doesn’t really have much meaning. It’s more of an accent type of thing. But it looks pretty, at the very least.” Indrid kept running his fingers through the long fur on Duck’s mane, and he kept purring as if he couldn’t stop. “Next I’ll do a kyltar.” He began making a simple braid down the center of Duck’s chest. “It’s for commitment. It takes a while to do, so it also symbolizes patience for your partner.” 

“These are real cute,” Duck said with a smile. “I mean, the fact that they all mean somethin’ sweet. It’s like bein’ a walkin’ love letter.” 

“Yes, exactly,” Indrid told him, starting a second simple braid. “Now, if I did a plain braid, that’s just plain platonic affection. It’s the basic braid children will do on one another.” 

“Isn’t that what you’re doin’ now?” Duck asked, looking down. 

Indrid smiled. “A kyltar is a five-stranded braid, with each of the strands being made up of a plain braid. It’s still in progress, love.” 

Duck nodded, patiently waiting for Indrid to finish the braids. He was quick, though, using his four hands to his advantage to make the braids neat and uniform. “What’re the more romantic ones?” 

“My favorite is the illure,” Indrid said, tying off the kyltar. “It’s something like what you’d call a waterfall braid, but it usually goes all the way around the neck with flowers placed in each of the waves.” 

“That sounds pretty.” Duck’s purrs got louder as Indrid caressed his mandible. It was oddly numb, as if the hard plating on the mandible wasn’t very sensitive, but it felt nice all the same. “What’s it mean?” 

“Romantic love that doesn’t diminish over time,” Indrid said, leaning in to kiss Duck’s forehead. “I could do it without flowers, but it won’t look as good.” 

“That’s okay. This is jus’ for learnin’, right?” Duck said. Indrid nodded. “So it don’t have to look perfect.” 

“You’re right,” Indrid agreed. “It’ll be faster without having to weave stuff in, anyways.” He began the braid, working quickly on the delicate task. Soon he stood up to braid along Duck’s side, then got behind him on the couch to do it on the back of his mane. He sat back down in his original position and finished the illure, the braid reaching all the way around Duck’s neck. He wove in the end of the braid into the beginning of it elegantly. 

“I hope you’re not expectin’ me to be able to do all of these,” Duck said with a sheepish smile. “You seem to have more practice.” 

Indrid giggled. “Well, it was a little scandalous, but my friends and I used to practice these all the time on each other. We were sappy little romantics.” 

“You’re still a sappy little romantic,” Duck teased as Indrid began a large, simple braid to decorate the gaps of unbraided fur. Soon he was finished, making sure all the braids were symmetrical and tied off. 

“I’m all done, now,” he said. He grinned at Duck. “You look lovely, dear.” 

Duck trilled happily. “Thanks,” he said. “Can I look in the mirror before I do yours?” At Indrid’s nod, Duck went to the kitchen to see. “Holy shit, babe. This is amazing.”

Indrid just smiled at him, resting his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the back of the couch. “I’m happy you like it.” 

Duck sat back down next to him, scooting in close so he could smooth his hands over Indrid’s mane. “I’m hopin’ the four hands will give me an advantage,” he said with a grin. “I haven’t done this in a long time.” He paused. “What’s a four-stranded braid mean?” 

“It’s called a kirryl,” Indrid explained. “It means you’re curious about the person and want to get to know them better.” 

“Okay, and a five-stranded braid?” 

Indrid hummed. “That’s a sykil. That means friendship that grows into love.” 

“Well, that’s what we did, right?” Duck said, separating five strands out from Indrid’s mane. “Would it be right for me to do that one?” 

“That would be perfectly fine, my love,” Indrid said with a happy chirp. Duck slowly worked on the sykil, trying his best to make it even and neat. He was able to use his second pair of hands to keep the extra fur out of the way, so at least that was helpful. But he was slow. 

“Okay, so I’ll do a second one on the other side so it’s symmetrical?” he asked. At Indrid’s nod, he started the second braid, tying it off once he was finished. “Okay. So the french braid means platonic admiration?” 

“Yep. It’s called a trylar, though.” 

“Trylar,” Duck repeated, working on the braid down the center of Indrid’s chest. “What kinda flowers do you weave into the braids?” 

“Well, they’re obviously different than the flowers on Earth,” Indrid said. “But mostly, color is used for symbolization, not species. So I guess it translates just fine.” 

Duck leaned in to kiss Indrid’s cheek, and smiled at the little purr he got in response. “What’s the color for ‘I love you so damn much’?”

“Magenta,” Indrid replied, grinning. “That’s why I picked out all the pink hair ties first.” 

“Sneaky,” Duck said, tying off the braid with a blue hair tie. “What’s blue?” 

Indrid thought for a moment. “I guess the best translation would be ‘easy love,’” he said. “It’s this concept where… well, the love comes naturally. Never forced. And it’s refreshing, calming.” 

“That’s so sweet,” Duck cooed. “I’m gonna use blue hair ties for the rest.” He worked on replacing all the hair ties he’d used so far with blue ones. 

“Okay,” Indrid giggled. “There’s really no bad choices. Everything just has a different positive meaning. You can’t insult someone by grooming them.” 

Duck shrugged. “Except if you do a bad job on purpose.” 

Indrid laughed. “Okay, yes, that is possible.” 

“How do you know when you’re done?” Duck asked, smoothing over the braids lightly. 

Indrid shrugged. “You can stop whenever you want.” 

Duck gave him a crooked smile. “To be honest, I think I’ve spent longer braiding your mane than you spent on mine, and I’ve only done like half the amount of braids.” 

Indrid leaned in and kissed Duck’s lips lightly. “You did a great job, starlight.” 

Duck chittered shyly. “Wait, I just did that noise you do!” 

Indrid laughed. “I made you feel embarrassed. Sorry.” 

Duck cuddled up to Indrid’s side. “Don’t be sorry,” he said, purring softly. “Can we snuggle?” 

At Indrid’s nod, he wrapped his arms around the moth person beside him and laid down on the couch, pulling Indrid with him. Indrid cuddled to his chest, nuzzling his fuzzy neck and purring. And Duck purred along with him, feeling completely at peace. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

*

The next day, things were getting heated. It was the early afternoon, and the gentle rays of light coming in through the curtains fell on Duck and Indrid, making out in Duck’s bed. Indrid was crawling over Duck, kissing him senseless. 

Duck pulled away from the kiss. “Wait,” he said. Indrid lifted himself some to give Duck room to speak. “What if we continued in moth form?” 

A smile slowly spread over Indrid’s face. “Is this the time where I fuck a moth person?” 

Duck chuckled. “Yeah, I think so.” Indrid got off of Duck, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Duck opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the small box containing the necklace. He put it on and turned back to Indrid, spreading his wings happily. 

“Watch out for the-” _crash_. Duck’s head whirled around in alarm as his water bottle, thankfully sealed, fell to the floor. Indrid giggled. “Watch out for your wings.” 

Folding them neatly to his sides, Duck laid on his back. “I don’t know where to start,” he admitted. 

Indrid purred. “Let me show you the ropes of your new body, then.” He straddled Duck’s thighs and ran his hands over his torso. Duck smiled up at him. “Spread out your wings, darling.” 

Carefully, Duck spread his wings as far as the mattress went, not wanting to knock anything else over. Indrid stroked the small inner feathers of one of the wings, and Duck sharply inhaled. It felt _nice_. 

Indrid smoothed over the feathers lightly, straightening any that were out of place. “Good?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” Duck breathed, eyes fluttering shut. He didn’t realize how erotic it felt when he did this to Indrid. He shivered as Indrid tugged on a feather. “Ohh…” 

Indrid moved his hands to the other wing, continuing to groom him tenderly. “How does it feel?” he asked, digging in his thumb to knead the muscles of his wing. 

Duck moaned softly. “Good. Really good.” He pushed his hips forward instinctively as Indrid tugged on another feather. “Fuck.” 

“You’re just delicious,” Indrid purred. Duck found himself echoing the purr without meaning to, it rumbling through his chest. He didn’t mind it.

Duck looked up at Indrid, pupils dilated, his antennae vibrating. “You… smell amazing.”

Indrid leaned down to kiss his mandible. “It’s the mating pheromones,” he mumbled. 

“Fuck,” Duck said, leaning up to bury his nose in Indrid’s neck. He growled softly with want. “Please fuck me.” 

Duck gasped when Indrid’s hand ran gently over the slit between his legs. “Let me see your cock,” he said, voice rumbly with purrs. After only a few rubs, Duck’s hard cock emerged, having been hidden before. It was slick with his eagerness.

Indrid moved his hips forward as he crawled over Duck, leaning down for a kiss. He wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, pressing them together. Duck moaned into the kiss, getting louder when Indrid nipped his lip with sharp teeth. He didn’t care at all that their mandibles clacked together, he was too far gone for that. 

Indrid began moving his hand up and down their cocks, and Duck thrusted his hips upward into Indrid’s hold, breaking the kiss so he could lean his head back. He yelped with pain and pleasure when Indrid bit his upper neck, his sharp teeth penetrating the thin fluff easily. “Fuck, Indrid, darlin’,” he panted. With every thrust, the ridges of his cock rubbed against Indrid’s, sending a thrill of pleasure up his spine. “This is- you’re so-” He cut himself off with a whine.

Hearing Duck’s little noises of arousal and desire, Indrid trilled happily. “You’re so good for me, my lovely Duck,” he said, biting down on Duck’s neck again. With a desperate cry, Duck came over his belly. Indrid let go of Duck’s cock in favor of jerking off just his own, and soon spurted cum on Duck’s belly and chest as well. 

Panting, Indrid got off of Duck’s lap and laid next to him, cuddling to his side. “F-fuck,” Duck stuttered, tucking his wings to his sides cozily, wrapping the one Indrid was laying on around the sylph. “That was… so fuckin’ good.” 

“Yes, it was,” Indrid agreed, kissing his forehead. He reached for the nightstand and grabbed the pack of wipes, cleaning up his hand and Duck’s belly and chest. 

Duck just purred, relaxed and blissed out. “You’re so sweet,” he mumbled. 

Indrid giggled and kissed one of his mandibles. “You’re just saying that because I made you cum.” 

“Don’t care,” Duck said. “Still true.” Indrid laughed quietly and snuggled to his side. “‘M gonna take off the disguise now, though.” 

“Alright, love,” Indrid said. He handed Duck the box to put the necklace away in. “I’ll stay as a moth, if that’s alright.” 

“That’s always alright,” Duck said, turning back into a human and putting away the box. He was still fully clothed, just like how he’d left his original form before putting on the disguise charm. “I fuckin’ love you in both forms.” 

“I love you, too, Duck,” Indrid said sweetly, pulling him closer.

*

When Duck was done basking in the afterglow, he sat up. “Teach me more moth stuff,” he said, taking Indrid’s hand and kissing the knuckles. 

“What do you want to know?” Indrid asked, smiling. 

Duck shrugged. “Maybe more relationship stuff? I could always use more ways to say I love ya.” His heart started beating faster at the lovestruck look Indrid gave him. 

“Well, there is the promise jar,” Indrid murmured, as if talking to himself. “Hey, do humans do a promise jar?” 

“Uhh, no?” 

Indrid nodded. “We can do that next, then,” he said, grinning in excitement. “Do you have a spare glass jar anywhere?” 

“Yeah, ‘course I do,” Duck said, getting out of bed. “You can stay here. I’m gonna go grab that.” 

“Get scissors, paper, and pens, too,” Indrid said, sitting up and stretching his wings. 

When Duck returned, he climbed on the bed. “Do you know how to do origami stars?” Indrid asked. Duck shook his head, handing Indrid the supplies he’d gathered. 

Indrid set to cutting up the paper into strips, glad that Duck had grabbed a good amount of it. “I’ll teach you. But first, we’re going to write promises to each other on the paper.” 

“Okay,” Duck said with a smile, taking a strip of paper. He wrote, ‘_I promise to keep loving you_’ on it and handed it to Indrid. “What next?” 

Indrid’s smile melted his heart. “Next, we make it into a star.” He showed Duck the steps and they practiced until Duck was easily folding the paper strips into little stars. “So we will take turns. We’ll read the promise out loud, and then fold it up, and put it in the jar.” 

“Alrighty,” Duck said. 

“I promise to always be there for you,” Indrid said with a smile, leaning in and kissing Duck’s forehead. The human chuckled, a blush rising to his cheeks.

They filled up the jar surprisingly quickly with promises to each other, to take care of one another, to be there for each other. 

“Now, we put the jar somewhere we’ll see it every day,” Indrid said, screwing on the lid. “Where do you want to put it?” 

“Maybe on the mantle, next to that picture of us at the New Year’s party,” Duck mused. 

Indrid nodded, hopping out of bed with the jar. “I’ll go put it there, then.” 

When he returned, Duck was deep in thought. “What are you thinking about?” Indrid asked, climbing back onto the bed next to Duck and rubbing his shoulder. 

“Jus’ thinkin’ a lot of these promises sound like weddin’ vows,” Duck said, not meeting Indrid’s eyes. His cheeks were heated up with a bright blush. 

Indrid smiled. “Moth people don’t do weddings. We take a mate for life, and then announce it to others whenever we’re ready.”

“I feel like we already did that,” Duck said, grinning. “Like, everyone knows we’re goin’ steady.” 

Indrid nodded. “If moth people did marriage, we would have done that by now, I think,” he said thoughtfully. 

“Did you… would you want to?” Duck asked, taking Indrid’s hand. “‘Cause humans _do_ get married, an’ I don’t really wanna skip that step.”

“Of course, my love,” Indrid purred, pulling Duck into his lap for a hug.

*

A few minutes later, Duck was still sitting on Indrid’s lap, leisurely pressing kisses to his face and mandibles while the sylph giggled. “Hey, hey,” Indrid said, and Duck pulled back for a moment. “What’s it like fucking a moth person as a human?” 

Duck gave him a grin. “What, y’wanna try it?”

Indrid chirped in agreement. “I’m just curious what you find so appealing, to be honest. Most humans aren’t into… all of this.” 

“Well, I’m real into it,” Duck declared, petting over Indrid’s mane. “Lemme get my necklace an’ we can try it out, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Indrid said. When Duck got off of his lap, he picked up his glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on. “I’m going to open myself up, if you don’t mind, since you haven’t had a lot of practice controlling your claws.” 

“Makes sense,” Duck said, leaning back against the headboard. He passed Indrid the bottle of lube from the drawer. Then he put on the necklace, the disguise turning him into a large moth person. “You sure my dick isn’t too big for you?” 

“I have toys about your size,” Indrid said with a hum. He pulled off his tank top, shorts, and boxer briefs, leaving him completely naked. “To be honest, that was something I took into account when making the disguise.” 

“Cool,” Duck said with a grin. He rubbed the slit between his legs until his half-hard cock emerged. He wasn’t excited enough yet to be very slick, so he poured some lube on his hand before rubbing it on his cock. Moving his hand up and down, he purred, eyes half-lidded as he watched Indrid prep himself with his fingers. “You’re so pretty like that, darlin’.” 

Indrid panted. “Like what?” 

“Blushin’ and moanin’ while fingering yourself. It’s hot.”

Indrid smiled at him, the blush only increasing as he got up on his knees. “I’m going to ride you like this,” he said, straddling Duck’s lap. “Is that okay?” 

“That’s more than okay,” Duck said with a happy chirp. He moaned softly as Indrid pushed him in, sinking down ever-so-slowly. He was panting and whimpering at the stretch, his face hidden in Duck’s mane. Duck soothingly rubbed his ass cheeks and lower back until he relaxed. The rippling muscles around him made it hard for him to keep still, though. “Doin’ alright, babe?” 

“I am now,” Indrid said, experimentally lifting and lowering himself. “Mmm. You feel so good, Duck.” 

With a smirk, Duck thrusted up into Indrid, making him gasp. There was already precum beading up on the head of his cock. “Don’t touch yourself. ‘M gonna make you cum untouched.” 

Indrid rolled his hips with a quiet groan. “Please, darling. Fuck me.” 

Duck grabbed Indrid’s hips and lifted him up easily with his Chosen strength, then lowered him slowly. “Like that?” 

“Just like that,” Indrid purred. “But faster.” 

“Your wish is my command, sugar,” Duck said with a chuckle. He began moving Indrid up and down quickly, pushing his hips upward with each movement in search of pleasure. 

Soon Indrid was babbling nonsense. “Oh, Duck, sweetheart, yes, yes please, keep going,” he said, then whined softly. “Gracious, I’m, I’m close.” 

Duck took Indrid’s hand in one of his own, placing it on Indrid’s lower belly. “Feel,” he commanded, before thrusting up into Indrid. He whimpered as he felt the bulge in his belly move. “You like that?” 

“Yes, _yes_, Duck, my love,” Indrid panted, leaning his forehead against Duck’s chest. “Please, I need- I need more.” 

Duck purred, grabbing Indrid’s hips more firmly this time and lightly digging in his claws, just enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. He pulled Indrid upward and then slammed him down, making him cry out. Duck fucked up into him happily as Indrid trembled under his hands. With a broken whimper, Indrid came, painting their bellies with white. 

“Y’want me to keep going?” Duck asked, rolling his hips slowly. At Indrid’s nod, he resumed his frantic pace, growling softly. After only a couple more minutes Duck groaned quietly and bit Indrid’s neck with his sharp teeth, careful not to scratch him with his mandibles. Indrid let out a soft, blissful whimper. Thrusting up his hips once, twice more, Duck came into Indrid, holding him close. 

After a moment, Duck’s growls turned into purrs. He let go of the skin between his teeth and licked over the sore spot soothingly, knowing it would be a bright hickey. “So how’d you like it?” 

“I loved it,” Indrid sighed contentedly. He let out a soft moan when he pushed upward, letting Duck out of him. “I’m going to lay here for a couple of minutes, then take a hot shower.” 

“That sounds perfect to me,” Duck said, using a wipe from the nightstand to clean off his feathers. 

*

The next morning, Duck was startled out of his horny dream by Indrid climbing back into bed. “Sorry,” Indrid murmured. “I didn’t mean to wake you, love.”

“‘S okay,” Duck mumbled. He turned on his side to look at Indrid as he snuggled under the blankets. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty.” 

He was satisfied by the light blush that ascended to Indrid’s cheeks. “Thanks,” the seer replied quietly. 

Duck scooted closer and kissed Indrid’s neck. “And hot.” Indrid giggled as Duck’s lips traced down his neck. 

“I think I interrupted something,” Indrid purred.

“I was havin’ a dream about you,” Duck said, and he nipped the thin skin of Indrid’s neck, getting a happy sigh in response. “I was pinnin’ down your moth form an’ having my way with you.”

“That sounds nice,” Indrid breathed. “Let me take off my glasses.”

“Can I wear my necklace?” Duck asked hopefully. At Indrid’s smile and nod, Duck retrieved it from his bedside drawer and put it on, instantly becoming his moth person disguise. Indrid pulled off his glasses, too, so they were both moth people again. 

“How rough can I be?” Duck gently pushed Indrid on his back and straddled his hips, looking down at him lovingly. 

Indrid swallowed. “As rough as you’d like,” he said, voice already sounding aroused. 

Duck purred and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “That’s pretty rough, darlin’. You sure you can handle it?” At Indrid’s eager nod, Duck bit down on the skin just below his jaw with his sharp teeth. Indrid whimpered as Duck’s hands traveled across his wings, touching everything they could reach. Letting the skin out of his mouth and licking the tender spot, Duck let out a soft growl. “‘M gonna ruin those pretty feathers.” 

“Oh,” Indrid gasped, antennae vibrating. “Duck, you’re…” 

“Yes?” Duck licked over the hickey again. 

Indrid shivered. “The mating pheromones. You’re releasing so _many_.”

“Well, I want you real bad,” Duck whispered, his lips ghosting over Indrid’s ear. 

He moaned softly. “It’s a good thing, starlight. You’re making me so hard right now.” 

“That’s too bad,” Duck said in a faux-sweet tone. He gathered both of Indrid’s right hands in just one of his right hands, and did the same for the left side, pinning all of Indrid’s hands down above his head. Then he pinned down his wings with his other hands. “‘Cause I think I wanna be in control for a li’l bit, an’ I dunno how much pleasure you’re gonna get.” 

Indrid whimpered and bucked his hips, wings fluttering against Duck’s hold. His Chosen strength made it easy for him to completely immobilize Indrid, and the thought made him whine with want. He let out soft little submissive moans and chirps. 

“Fuck,” Duck gasped, biting down on Indrid’s neck again on the other side until undoubtedly a dark bruise was there. “Fuck, Indrid. Those noises…” Indrid let out another squeaky chirp. “What do they mean?”

“I’m submitting to you,” Indrid said, panting. “I’m all yours, Duck.” 

Duck growled, licking over the new hickey. “‘S a dangerous game to say stuff like that right now.” 

“I’m all yours to fuck as hard as you want,” Indrid purred. 

Duck growled. “You need to prep yourself _now_.” He let Indrid’s hands go.

With an eager giggle, Indrid poured lube on his fingers and started fingering himself. “Oh, Duck,” he sighed. “I want you to fuck me so bad.” He let out more little squeaky chirps that sent arousal through Duck like a tidal wave. 

Growling, he cuddled up to Indrid’s side to give him more love bites on the neck. He impatiently tugged on Indrid’s mane, making him arch his back and moan with pain and pleasure. Indrid keened softly with submission as Duck licked over his hickeys. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Indrid panted, withdrawing his fingers. 

Duck’s self-lubricated cock was dripping with his excitement. He pressed it slowly into Indrid with a pleased purr. Indrid was continuing to let out those squeaky chirps, and Duck bucked his hips forward to bottom out, making Indrid gasp loudly. Using a pair of hands, Duck pinned down Indrid’s wings again, growling dominantly as Indrid playfully struggled against his hold. “You’re mine.” 

“Duck,” Indrid said, voice strained. “Gracious, Duck, you’re- you’re so- you feel so good.” He wriggled his hips eagerly as Duck snapped his hips forward. “Oh, _gods_.”

Duck fucked roughly into Indrid, spreading his wings happily as Indrid chirped beneath him. “You’re all mine,” he purred. “Say it.” 

Indrid squeaked as Duck’s hips slammed into his own. “I-I’m all yours,” he whined. “Duck, I’m close-” 

With a grin, Duck grabbed Indrid’s cock between them, the slickness making his hand slide up and down easily. Indrid arched his back with a gasp, pushing his hips up to meet Duck’s hand, whimpering. He quickly came over his belly, panting and whining with eagerness.

Duck wasn’t far behind. Snapping his hips forward with a growl, he fucked into Indrid hard until his hips stuttered, pressing deeply into Indrid as he came. 

Panting, Duck’s wings relaxed to rest by his sides, and he carefully pulled out of Indrid. He laid on his side next to him, cuddling up close and purring loudly. “My Indrid.” 

Indrid kissed his forehead. “My Duck,” he responded dreamily. “That felt amazing.” 

“Lemme get you cleaned up,” Duck said, reaching for the wet wipes. He gently wiped down Indrid’s feathers until they were perfectly clean. “You’re so fuckin’ precious, darlin’.” 

Indrid purred and nuzzled Duck’s cheek. “I love you,” he said happily. 

“I love you, too.”

*

That afternoon, Duck and Indrid were just cuddling in their moth forms. Duck liked the way their purrs synced up and the feeling of Indrid’s feathers on his own. 

Indrid was giving Duck a head massage. Completely relaxed, he felt like putty under Indrid’s hands, purring sleepily as Indrid petted him. But then his hand brushed against one of Duck’s antennae, and a zing went up his spine. “Oh!”

“Ah, sorry,” Indrid apologized, rubbing his forehead apologetically. “I didn’t mean to touch your antennae.” 

“No, it was- it was good,” Duck said, a little shy. He leaned the antenna against Indrid’s arm. “You can… do it again.” 

Indrid grinned down at him. “Are you sure? It’s a bit intense.” 

Duck lazily smiled back. “I can take whatever you can give, babe.” But when Indrid trailed a finger up his antenna, he shivered at the intense sensation. It was so sensitive that it was all he could focus on. After a minute or two of touching, Duck rubbed the slit between his legs. His half-hard cock emerged and he palmed it eagerly. 

“Good boy, Duck,” Indrid praised, and Duck moaned, pushing his hips forward reflexively. He bit his lip and whined as Indrid’s other hand joined the first, so both antennae were being lightly stroked by Indrid’s fingertips. His cock was quickly becoming wet with excitement, making his rubbing all the more pleasurable. “My good, submissive darling.” 

Indrid pinched the tip of an antennae between his thumb and forefinger, and Duck yelped with pain and pleasure, arching his back. Indrid chuckled quietly and continued his stroking as Duck panted. 

He slowly traced the very edges of the sensitive antennae with his fingertips teasingly. “You know, this is how you make me feel,” he commented casually. Duck whimpered and tightened his hand around his cock. “So needy. So desperate.” 

Duck wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he needed _something_ to push him over the edge. He was so close and had the feeling Indrid would keep him there. “Please,” he groaned.

“We’ve only just started, my dear,” Indrid purred. His long tongue swiped over the tips of the antennae, sending shivers down Duck’s spine. “And you look so delicious like this.” 

Duck opened his mouth to reply, but groaned eagerly as Indrid rubbed the base of one of the antennae. “Fuck, darlin’, Indrid, it’s- it’s so good-” He interrupted himself with another moan.

“_You’re_ so good,” Indrid countered, and Duck whimpered at the praise. 

Rubbing his cock, he felt the gentle drag at each little line and dip of his fingers… just a few more strokes, and he’d- “Hands off your cock, darling,” Indrid told him firmly. Duck sighed and put his hands by his sides, his aching and leaking cock pressing up against his belly. “I want to keep toying with you, and I can’t do that if you cum now.” 

Duck bit his lip so he wouldn’t talk back. He wanted to cum now, he’d been so close… His pouting thoughts were derailed by the pleasure that curled in his belly. Indrid had lightly tugged on one of the antennae. He gave a ragged, desperate purr.

“And I want to see exactly how long you’ll last,” Indrid said with a hungry grin. “Is that alright, Duck?” After a moment of consideration, Duck nodded. He wanted _more_. “Oh, sweet thing. I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Duck bucked his hips forward as Indrid rubbed the tip of an antenna between his thumb and forefinger. “Indrid,” he groaned. “Fuck, _Indrid_.” The sensation made his arousal grow like gasoline on a fire. He couldn’t stop babbling Indrid’s name. “Indrid, please, darlin’, Indrid-” 

“You’re okay,” he soothed. He only moved his fingers faster, and Duck felt tears prickling in his eyes. It felt _so good_ that he didn’t know how to express it. His cock felt so neglected. All he wanted at that moment was to touch it, even just a little. He needed it so bad. 

“Oh, darling,” Indrid sighed, wiping away the tears with a gentle hand. “You want to cum, don’t you?” Duck nodded quickly, pushing his hips forward desperately. “Do you think you can last much longer?” 

“I can’t- I can’t cum like this,” Duck panted. “Fuck, _please_, please let me touch my cock…” 

“Oh, yes, you can,” Indrid purred. “There’s one more thing we haven’t tried yet.” With that, he sucked the tip of an antenna into his mouth, tonguing the tip gently. 

Duck could swear he saw stars. “Indrid, baby, please,” he whimpered, trembling. “Please, please!” 

Instead of replying, Indrid just sucked more of the antenna into his mouth. He rubbed the flat of his tongue across it firmly, the texture making Duck arch his back with a wordless cry. He let out a broken whimper as he came over his belly and chest, climaxing hard. 

With satisfaction, Indrid let the antenna out of his mouth. With a smile, he licked over the over-sensitive tip just to hear Duck’s little whine. “Good?” 

Duck nodded, then pulled Indrid’s hand to his face so he could nuzzle it. In his post-orgasmic haze, he just wanted contact and cuddles. He couldn’t string together words after cumming that hard. 

“Come here, my love,” Indrid said, opening his arms. Duck sat up and gratefully sank into Indrid’s embrace, nuzzling his neck. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you, too,” Duck said softly, curling up in Indrid’s lap. He held his wings close to his body and purred sleepily. 

Indrid rubbed his back with a hand. “Let’s stay like this awhile,” he suggested. 

*

Finally, Duck opened his eyes. “I need a shower,” he complained, sliding himself off of Indrid’s lap. The cum had dried on his feathers. 

Indrid giggled. “Yes, you do.” He reached for the nearby side table and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. “Care to join me for one?” 

“Sure,” Duck said, nuzzling Indrid’s cheek with a purr. 

Stepping under the hot water, Duck let out a soft trill of happiness. The heat felt nice in his moth form. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Indrid asked, pouring body wash into his hand. 

Duck nodded. He let Indrid scrub the cum from his feathers before leaning down to nuzzle the top of his head. “You’re so sweet, darlin’.” 

“Feeling lovey-dovey in the afterglow?” Indrid smirked, running his fingers through Duck’s clean mane. 

“Something like that,” Duck responded. He crowded Indrid back against the far wall of the shower, the steam keeping them both warm. “‘M thinkin’ you deserve a bit of a reward.” 

“Oh?” Then Duck sank to his knees, looking up at Indrid mischievously. “_Oh_. You’ve been so good to me, you don’t need to…” His words were cut off with a soft moan. Duck’s long tongue had licked a stripe up the side of Indrid’s cock. 

Duck tilted his head questioningly, a glint of humor in his eyes. “You sayin’ y’don’t want this?” The tip of his tongue flicked over the sensitive head of Indrid’s cock, and he leaned his head back against the wall. 

“I- I very much want this,” Indrid admitted. “I’m just saying you don’t have to do anything.” 

“I never do anythin’ sexual I don’t wanna do,” Duck pointed out firmly. He kissed Indrid’s lower belly. “Now can I blow you or not?” 

Indrid chuckled, stroking Duck’s mandibles. “I would love that,” he said. Then Duck slowly coiled his warm tongue around Indrid’s cock, and he whined softly with want, unused to the pleasurable sensation. “Oh, darling, you feel amazing.” Duck purred, and it sent vibrations through his tongue. “_Duck_,” Indrid moaned, knees starting to tremble. Noticing that, Duck pinned him against the wall by his hips. 

After only a couple of minutes of licking and stroking, Indrid was babbling Duck’s name, arching his back. “Duck, Duck,” he whined, burying his hands in the fluff on the back of Duck’s head. He only purred in response. The vibrations sent Indrid over the edge, and Duck closed his eyes just in time for Indrid to cum over his face. 

“Good thing we’re already in the shower,” Duck grumbled with faux-annoyance, grinning. Indrid gave a breathy laugh in response, helping Duck up. 

After cleaning the cum off of him once again, Duck leaned down to kiss Indrid. “I’m ready for a nap after this.” 

“That sounds so nice,” Indrid groaned. “Can you carry me?” 

Duck laughed. “Uh, yeah, I could. But y’need to do that dryin’ spell you always do on your mothy form, ‘cause I am not drippin’ all this water on the carpets.” 

“Deal,” Indrid giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day <3


End file.
